


Special

by CallmeKitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How the fuck is this 8k+ words, M/M, and reader is a male ballet dancer, ballet is swaggy, i can't do summaries so there are these tags, language warning, partial sex scene, pretty much unedited, sexual themes warning, you are yaku's cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/CallmeKitten
Summary: What happens when Yaku's cousin transfers to Nekoma and Kuroo immediately takes a fancy to him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou X Yaku's Cousin! Male! Ballet Dancer! Reader  
> [yes very long description ok sue me]  
> '--' this means some time has passed  
> also-note, my name can be a boys or girls name so i never put [male name], just [name], i hope that is ok :>

crash.

"Oh dear," You mumbled under your breath, Kuroo saw you heat up with embarrassment. He knew with how most of his first impressions went, he was probably scaring you right now, "I'm-I'm so so so sorry!" You added while you started to pick up your fallen books. 

You never looked up at him, but Kuroo wasn't blaming you at all. He was kind of intimidating, especially since he was around a head taller than you. 

Kuroo wanted to tease you a bit since it was a bit obvious you were new to the school. The tall volleyball player was so engrossed by watching you run around like a chicken with its head cut off, he didn't notice you coming right for him. Who could blame him though? Someone who transfers from another school more than half-way through the year was bound to stand out, plus the lost expression was also a giveaway. 

"Let me help you with that," Kuroo said with a teasing tone, which increased your level of embarrassment. 

He bent down and picked up your last remaining textbook for you, and stood up. 

"I'm sorry," You said and finally looked at him properly, "...again." He handed the book back to you. 

"No worries, need a little help around? You seem a bit lost, which class are you in?" He asked, which Kuroo could tell shocked you, and that thought was read directly off your face, making Tetsurou laugh. 

While stuffing the book in your bag, and straightening your blazer, you gave him a small smile, "Thank you, um, I would appreciate it..." You said quietly, "I'm a class one, wait that came out wrong, I'm a second year in class one, sorry.." 

There was another one of his laughs. Were you really that cute? All you had done nothing but run into the black-haired male and he already thought you were the cutest thing. 

"No need to apologize again, you're fine. What kind of senpai would I be to leave you lost?" He said and motioned for you to follow him, "I have a friend in that class, I'll tell him to watch out for you."

"Oh," Kuroo noted the same shocked expression, did you really think he was going to be a jerk to you? "Uh, thank you again." 

Kuroo only flashed you a smile before guiding you to the door which said '2-1', making a sigh or relief escape you when you realized you both weren't going to be late after all. 

Kuroo leaned into the classroom and waved over a guy with a bleached mohawk who looked more intimidating to you than the male beside you, "Hey, Yamamoto, can you keep and eye on..." Kuroo paused, realizing he never asked for your name, "Oh, by the way, I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, what's your name?" 

There was another blush forming in your cheeks at forgetting to do such a simple greeting, "Right, um, nice to meet you Kuroo-senpai, I'm [Full name]." 

"Right, [Last name] this is Yamamoto Taketora, and Yamamoto this is [full name], please keep and eye on him, he's new and was painfully lost." Kuroo said with a grin.

Yamamoto was eyeing you, not in way of checking you out but in the way he was trying to figure you out, which made you want to run away, so you just trembled slightly under his stare. But, mister bleached mohawk-Yamamoto gave you a wide smile and patted you harshly on you back, "No worries Kuroo! Just leave [Last Name] to me! He'll be fine." 

"Th-Thank you Yamamoto-san." You said just as the bell rang for the beginning of class. 

Kuroo waved at the two of you before running off to his own classroom, leaving you in his teammate's care. 

Kuroo was going to keep you in his mind, you peeked his interest and he was not going to let you go. 

\--

"Kenma," Kuroo practically moaned into his best friend's ear at lunch, "You don't understand, he was the cutest thing I've ever laid my eyes on." 

"You also said that about the kittens we saw outside your house this morning," Kenma said bluntly, making Kuroo shoot him a glare, not that Kenma noticed it. 

"But this is a boy we are talking about, two different types of cute in two different categories. He's the cutest boy I've ever seen, is that better?" 

"Yes."

"Good," The taller male leaned over Kenma's shoulder to watch what he was playing on his PSP, "Anyways, you need to get more information on [Full name]." 

With a sigh, Kenma put down his game and looked at his friend, "Just because we're in the same year doesn't mean I'll see him all the time. He's in class one, I'm in three. Do your own dirty work." He started playing his game again, "Plus you'll find more about him soon anyways." 

"Whatever..." Kuroo stopped and thought about what the second year said, "Wait, what is that supposed to mean?"

The end of lunch bell rang. 

"Ah, time for class again." Kenma said softly, packing up his bento and game. 

"KENMA!" Kuroo scrambled after his friend, "What does that mean?! You know something I don't!" 

\--

'I thought that councilor was going to talk forever...' You thought as you stuffed some paperwork into your bag to show your parents later. You knew that you would have to do a lot of stuff because you transferred really late, but did he really have to talk so much? He basically reworded the same things over and over. 

A sigh escaped you as you finally found the gym. You told you cousin you would wait for him to finish his volleyball practice so you both could walk home together, since you were still new the area and too nervous to go by yourself.

There was hope in your mind that you would just be able to slip into the gym unnoticed, but that didn't exactly work out in your favor. 

When the gym door opened, all eyes were on you. That same flushed feeling filled you as you made your way to the bleachers, well, rushed over to the bleachers without actually running.

As you sat down and took out some of your homework, you saw your cousin Yaku, or as you called him since you were little, Mori-chan, waved at you. You waved back, but only a quick one since you didn't want to stop or disturb his practice. 

You glanced at the other faces in the gym, noticing a familiar black-haired male, and Yamamoto in the crowd of faces. You didn't know they played with your cousin, well maybe Yamamoto mentioned something about it during lunch, but he was talking so fast you could be wrong. Plus who expected you to know in the first place. Kuroo waved at you, give you that same smirk, which made you embarrassed as you waved back and quickly start on your homework. 

"That's him Kenma, isn't he just as cute as I said?" Kuroo said quietly, "He's even cuter when he's flustered." 

"Right..." Kenma said and turned towards the whistle being blown for them to get back to practice. 

Being the new kid, you weren't given a whole lot of work because most of your classes were in the middle of a project or two, meaning the teacher would give you an alternative assignment later in the week. So stating this, you finished your work rather quickly, and you got to watch the last ten minutes of practice. 

Even though your cousin played the sport, you didn't fully understand the dynamics of the game, but still could tell a good player from a decent one. And boy, you were wrong when you initially thought Kuroo was attractive. When he spiked that volleyball, he was so damn fine. All you could stare at for those ten minutes was the way you could see his biceps and back muscles flex under that black tee shirt as he moved. Sure there were sweat marks and all, but hot damn, he was gorgeous.

You swore you were being discrete about your staring, but Kuroo knew your eyes were on him the whole time, and made sure to give you a show. He purposefully would take his time setting up for a serve, and when the ball went out on his side of the court, he gave you a nice view of his ass as he bent down to retrieve the ball. You thanked what ever God there was for the blessed sight.

When practice was over, you already had your bag slung on your arm and was patiently waiting by the water bottles. 

"Hey [Name], how was your first day?" Yaku said as he jogged to you. 

Kuroo, not being too far behind the shorter third year had his interest peeked yet again when he heard him call you by your first name.

You smiled at your cousin, "It was good! At least I thought it went good!" You said with a short laugh, giving him a quick hug. 

"That's good to hear, hey just let me go change real quick and we'll walk home, sound good?" Yaku took one of the water bottles and took a gulp after his question. 

"Yeah that's fine with me, take your time." You replied, giving a shy smile when the players started to crowd around. 

"Hey Yaku-san," One of the taller players in the back spoke up, "Aren't you going to introduce us?" He looked like a silver-haired giraffe. 

You saw your cousin make an annoyed expression before sighing and turning to the rest of the team, 'geez at least look pleased to introduce me' you thought with a roll of your eyes, "Yes, team, this is my cousin [Full Name]. He's just moved here from Nagoya." The short brunet explained. 

"Yes, Hellooo..." You said quietly, really unsure of how you should address the team. 

There was a mixture of 'hi's' and 'hello's' from the group, all giving you warm smiles. All except for Kuroo, since he held a shocked expression. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were Yaku's cousin?" He asked, like he expected the information from the start. 

You flinched at the question, unsure of how you should respond, so you hit him with a laugh and a smile, "Well Kuroo-senpai, I wasn't aware you were teammates with Mori-chan, so how was I supposed to know to tell you?" 

'Fuck, even his laugh is cute..' Kuroo thought before nodding, "I guess you got me there," He turned to Yaku, "Why didn't you tell us that you had a family member transferring here Yaku?" He had his hands on his hips like he was asking his son why he brought home a stray dog without asking. 

Yaku shot him a disapproving look before explaining, "Well, this was pushed onto both of us rather suddenly." 

You nodded at this, "Yeah, my dad's job got transferred here as a promotion, so while he tied up things in Nagoya, me and my mom went ahead and moved everything into our new apartment." You shrugged, "I wish I could have stayed at my old school, but I didn't have any other family to stay with down there to finish out the year." 

"Right, I'm going to change, wait for me." Yaku said after you finished your explanation and headed towards the boy's locker rooms. 

Half the team started helping the manager and coaches clean up the gym. You were going to offer to help, but Kuroo spoke up again. 

"So [Last name], what do you do in your free time?" He asked, sitting down on the bottom bleachers, looking up at you for once. 

You gripped your bag's strap[s] nervously and shrugged once again, "Stuff, I'm into dance so I'm looking for a new company to dance for here in Tokyo." 

"Really? I guess you kind of have the body of a dancer," Kuroo said nonchalantly, even after you realized he must have checked you out in order to come to such a conclusion, "What type of dance?" 

Your face felt warm after his comment, but you replied, "That doesn't really matter, I just simply dance.." You turned away from the older male, hoping Yaku would hurry up so you wouldn't have to continue playing 'twenty questions' with his teammate. 

Kuroo nodded, and since you were faced away from him, he let his eyes wander from the back of your head and [color] hair down to your ass. 'With an ass like that he must be a pretty good dancer... I bet he could bend those legs nicely too.' He thought absently and stood up, "Anyways, I really hope you did have a decent first day," He patted your shoulder, giving you a crooked grin, "Welcome to Nekoma High." And with that, he headed to the locker room.

"Oh, um, thank you," You replied.

Usually you would have been ready to gush about your love for dance, or more specifically, ballet, but you weren't sure how Kuroo would act. A few instances in middle school and at your old high school left you a laughing stock because 'ballet was girly' and you were a faggot because of this. Plus being gay had nothing to do with ballet, you came to that conclusion before you even started dancing so. You were scared that Kuroo would ridicule you. 

Only a few more minutes passed before Yaku came back in his school uniform and bag in hand, "Ready to go?" 

You nodded, giving your cousin a smile as you two headed out. 

Today was better than decent, it was a good first day. Not a great one, but good, and you knew that the rest of the year will be just as good. 

\--

"Hey [Name]," Yaku said to catch your attention, "Why did Kuroo talk to you like that?" 

You were going to ask what he meant by 'like that', but quickly understood he meant by what he first said about not telling Kuroo that you were Yaku's cousin, "I was lost this morning trying to find my classroom, so he helped me and told Yamamoto-san to keep an eye on me because we're in the same class and I was new." You trailed off, just giving him the gist. 

The brunet nodded, "Ok, just wanted to watch out for my little cousin," He teased, bumping his arm into yours, making you smile and laugh at the boy, "Also be watchful of Kuroo, I have a feeling something is up with him."

"Thank you Mori-chan, you are too kind! And don't worry, we aren't little kids anymore. I appreciate your concern, but I can watch out for myself now too." With that the two of you continued your walk home talking about adjusting to your new life and new school. 

\--

A month and a half has passed since you entered Nekoma. And just as you thought, so far, everything has been going smoothly. 

Everyday after school you would go to the library to do homework, until ten minutes were left in your cousin's practice, then you would head to the gym. That was until two weeks ago. 

A two weeks ago your mother finally found a new dance company that met her standards, and provided the type of dance classes you wanted, and signed you up. That meant right after school you had to head home to get ready for dance practice and leave. Your cousin understood, but you were kind of sad to not be able to walk home with him. 

Your mother signed you up at the perfect time though, because on your third day there, they were holding auditions for their rendition of 'Swan Lake'. You've been doing ballet since you were eight, so you had the skills to audition for any part you wanted, which you planned to do. But the thing was, you wanted to be the prince, and every other guy in your dance class was at least a head taller than you, but you weren't going to let them intimidate you. 

Sadly, luck was not on your side. Your dance teacher praised you on your skill and said she would definitely cast you for the prince, if you fit the physical traits of the part. If that was the reason you weren't picked, maybe your mother picked the wrong dance company. But you weren't a quitter. And thus you were a part of the prince's entourage. However, you didn't let this upset you. 

Fast forward to today in rehearsal. Though your part was quite smaller than the main roles, and just consisted of group sequences, you still had to stay for the entire time of rehearsal. Thankfully your instructor allowed you all to do homework while you were on break.

Before the casting even started, everyone was informed that the day of the performance was in five weeks. Meaning there was only a few weeks left to prepare. Since the time spent preparing was not as long as one might think, costume fitting and prop design had been finished and or almost finished by the three week mark. This was a pro to the new dance company, your last studio was somewhat lazy when it came to preparation. 

Just as you closed your math work book to stand and stretch before going and getting a water bottle, you witnessed something terrible. 

'Odette' and the 'prince' were practicing one of the more elaborate duets or to put into technical terms, they were rehearsing a pas de deux, where 'Odette' missed a step and her ankle was never meant to bend that way. 

The girl cried out in pain and fell to the floor, of course she was already mad at herself for missing a step, and now she was moaning in pain and frustration, cradling her ankle. You could tell she was probably more upset to mess up than injuring herself. 

Both instructors were at her side in an instant, your eyes were wide in horror as everyone started to crowd around the girl. 

"Are you ok?" 

"What happened?" 

"Is her ankle broken?" 

And other comments were heard. 

All you could think was how unfortunate this was for the production. Of course you were sad about her injury but you were being a realist here. 

"Let's get you to the hospital. I'll contact everyone tomorrow, today's practice is finished." Your instructor said as she helped 'Odette' up. 

With that they were gone, both teachers assisting the girl to her bag to call her parents, and they left. 

You called your mom as well and explained the situation as you started gathering your things to head to the dressing rooms to change out of your sweaty dance clothes to your casual clothes to go home. 

\--

The next day you waited all morning for the text or email or call from the instructors, eager to find out what was going to happen to the production. The girl who was cast as Odette was a third year at Nekoma, so you couldn't see her until lunch, but even when lunch rolled around she wasn't anywhere to be seen. There was only a few other dancers who went to Nekoma with you, and they all said she was at home today, and that she did fracture one of the bones in her foot, but didn't know anything about what was to happen about Swan Lake. 

You were of course upset at your little findings, but hearing about her broken ankle, you were hit with the realization of how easily and fast something can go bad. 

Kuroo and Kenma noticed you running around during lunch, going up to seemingly random people and talking quickly. Kenma said he would sit out, but Kuroo decided he wanted to figure out what was going on. 

But don't ask him why he was watching you during lunch. 

"Hey [Last Name]," He said, announcing his presence, as you were staring at your phone, "What's up? You seem a little scattered." 

Though his words held concerned, he had on his same arrogant smirk and stature, hands shoved into his pockets. 

"Hello," You greeted, giving him a smile since you refused to show you were embarrassed for letting your nerves show on your face, "Well, I am very scattered I guess as you can see." 

Kuroo nodded, taking a seat on the grass next to where you sat, "How come? Care to elaborate...?"

A suspicious look crossed your face, unsure why he would care, but sighed. You shoved your phone into your bag and explained what was going on. Maybe talking about it would put you at ease, "My dance company has a new production coming out in less than a month, and last night at rehearsal, one of our main roles fractured their ankle. Now we have no lead and nobody knows what's going to happen since the instructors haven't contacted any of us yet." While you were talking, you didn't look at Kuroo, just played with the grass around you. 

"Wow, that's upsetting," Kuroo said, patting your shoulder, you weren't sure if you liked it when he did that or if it annoyed you, "I'm sorry, I hope everything gets figured out soon so you stop fretting." 

You blushed at his words, getting ready to thank him but the familiar buzz of your phone sounded from your bag. You leaped at the article, startling the older boy beside you, and quickly fetched the device with little hindrance. 

"It's my instructor," You told Kuroo, you were so relieved. 

The text said that the production wouldn't be canceled, thank God, but they were going to have someone step up and play Odette. It didn't state who they were going to have play her, but said that the next few rehearsals will focus of getting the new Odette up to date with new choreography and what not. 

"What does it say?" He asked curiously, leaning towards you. 

You locked your phone before he could ready anything and turned to look at him. You were afraid he would read the word 'Odette' he would figure you out, "Um, It said that they are going to continue with the production and ask one of us to step up into the role." 

Kuroo thought nothing of you hiding your phone, most people were like that, and nodded, "That's good news right?"

You gave a small smile at his words, "Yeah it's good news. I didn't want my first production here to be canceled, selfish of me right?" 

There was a soft laugh that came from Kuroo, you cocking your head to the side at it, "No, I don't think it's selfish at all. You enjoy dancing right?" You nodded, "So it would upset anyone if something they enjoyed as taken from them." 

"Ah, I guess you're right, so those college prep classes do actually work for you, huh Kuroo-senpai?" You teased, giving him a grin, which you got a shove and laughter in response. 

"I'll take that as a compliment [Last Name]," He said as he stood up, "I better get back to Kenma, talk to you later?"

"Yeah sure, tell Kozume-san I say hello." 

"I will," Kuroo said and stalked back to his childhood friend. 

Now knowing that Swan Lake wasn't going to be canceled, the second half of your day was way less stressful. The worry that everyone's hard work would mean nothing no longer haunted you, now the curiosity of the new Odette replaced it. 

\--

Once everyone was changed into their practice clothes, your dance teachers called everyone to them, presuming they were going to explain what they said in the text. 

"Alright everyone, as you have heard, Chisako will be fine, but will not be able to preform as Odette, obviously. But we were all dedicated to this performance since the beginning, so we aren't stopping now. Now, we have thought this over all night and early this morning on who should step up and play Odette. Now [Last name]," All eyes turned to you, but you were just as shocked to hear your own name, "I realized shortly after casting that I shouldn't have let your physical stature dissuade my judgement towards you being the prince. It was my bad and I apologize." 

You still stood there wide-eyed and mouth hanging open in shock, "Um, thank you ma'am, I appreciate that..." You said slightly embarrassed. 

"You're welcome. Now, only if you want, we would like to give you the part of Odette." Both instructors had a smile on their faces. 

"But I'm not a girl." You stated the obvious, but not declining their offer. 

She laughed and nodded, "That's right, but we are ok with it if you are. The costumes would only need minor alterations since you are roughly the same height and narrow waist like Chisako. So, would you like the part?" 

Though you were embarrassed by her words, you've always been insecure about your girlish figure, you assumed it came from starting ballet at an early age, but everyone wasn't teasing you. The rest of the dancers were actually encouraging you, even the girls who auditioned specifically for Odette. 

You gave a bashful smile and rubbed your arm, "Do I need to go put on my pointe shoes?"

Everyone was ecstatic that you accepted the role, giving you pats on the back and 'congrats'. You had a goofy smile on, as you went to you bag to put on your pointe shoes to learn your new role. 

When your mom picked you up at the end of rehearsal, she thought that you getting one of the lead parts was fabulous. She knew that it was supposed to be a female part, but as long as you were happy with it, she would support you all the way. 

\--

Over the next weeks preparing for the program, your schedule wasn't as hectic as you originally assumed. 

Yes it was a little difficult to learn so many new dance routines since it was a larger part, resulting in longer rehearsals after school, and adding the three Saturdays you had left before the performance. But somehow you managed not to fall behind in your studies and keep your grades up. 

Yaku told you a week before the program that he was going, and the that the whole team wanted to come as well to see you dance, but you kind of freaked out. You told him how no one knows that you're a ballet dancer, only Yaku and the dancers that went to Nekoma, that's it. He of course assured you that if anyone were to make fun of his precious cousin or he would take care of it. 

It wasn't the team you were worried about, it was Kuroo you were worried about. You didn't want him to dislike you for taking a 'girly' dance class. 

You assumed the reason why you were so scared of that was because you found yourself starting to like him. And if he found out you liked him would also be a disaster. 

But reluctantly you agreed to the team going. 

\-- 

The Friday of opening night, you were nervous. All day through class all you could think about was the program, you didn't want to mess up. You've been in plenty of productions, main and small parts alike, but you always got nervous. The full production rehearsals all went really well, but those nerves. 

At lunch Kuroo invited you to eat with Kenma and him, to which you accepted. 

"You excited about tonight [Name]?" Kuroo asked before stuffing some rice into his mouth. A while back when you were always around the volleyball players before the start of rehearsals, you told the team that you would rather be called by your first name. Only Kuroo and Yamamoto were actively calling you by your first name besides your cousin. 

You shrugged, swallowing your food before speaking, "Yes, but I still get really nervous." 

The two nodded, understanding the feeling, "It will be ok, I'm sure you'll do fine." Kenma commented. 

"Thank you Kozume-san," You gave him a smile, which he gave a small one in return. 

"How was it adjusting to the lead role?" Kuroo asked suddenly. 

You shrugged your shoulders, "Well kind of rough since I only had three weeks to practice, but I managed." 

"Good, I'm glad," he added, going back to his food. When Yaku told the team about your production, he never mentioned that your role was as a female. 

There was warmth spread throughout you as he said those three words. You tried to not have it show on your face, which you didn't, but there was something different Kuroo and Kenma felt from you.

The rest of lunch was spent watching Kenma play some new game he got, and listening Kuroo go on about their adventures during some volleyball training camp. Some of the people they met really seemed like interesting characters. You wondered if you would have the pleasure of ever meeting any of them. 

\--

As the audience started to filter into the theater, you peeked out from behind the curtains to see everyone. 

Your parents were in the second row in the middle, you waved at them, they waved back of course. You saw that Yaku and the team were sitting all in the same row in the middle of the theater. 

Yaku saw you and waved, but before anyone else could see you, you dashed back behind the curtain once again. 

And the program began. 

\-- 

Kuroo was probably the most excited about your dancing out of the Nekoma bunch. 

When the lights started to dim, he focused all of his attention on the stage.

At at first he didn't recognize you when you walked on stage. Probably because you had your hair slicked back with a fake bun pinned to the back of your head with a few feathered hair pieces. Plus the obvious tutu and the makeup you had on. 

Your lead role was a girl? He couldn't believe it. Yes he thought you were the cutest boy he's ever seen, but he'd never compare you to a girl. Girl cute and boy cute were two different things. 

'That's why he was hesitant about talking about the new role.' Kuroo suddenly realized as if it was obvious. 

When the first duet between you and the prince started, Kuroo could start to see that you really talented. 

Each step of yours was calculated precisely, but still looked fluid like running water. 

And Kuroo didn't think he had a kink for cross-dressing until the prince spun you around, your leg was kicked up, everyone could see your white leotard. It was probably the fact that it was you, and you could wear a plastic bag and Kuroo would still find you more attractive than anyone. Again, your ass distracted him, as well as the fact he was curious how you got your bulge not to stick out in that small thing. He was really trying not to get a hard on while you were on stage, that would be lame. 

\-- 

Thankfully Kuroo managed to get through the production without anything embarrassing happening. 

After the curtain call, audience members were asked to go to the lobby of the theater to meet with the dancers. 

Once the curtains closed, all the dancers celebrated, your teachers congratulating everyone on a production well done. They said everyone did beautifully, and that for your first main role in this new dance company, you were sure to get more roles like this. 

You didn't know if they mean main roles or more female roles. Either way you were fine, being Odette was actually more fun than any of your other roles. There was more life in her character than any lead males roles you've played.

When you headed out to the lobby, your parents were the first to greet you. It was kind of weird to walk around off stage in your costume, because if anyone didn't know you were a guy from the stage, they could tell by now. 

They congratulated you, telling you that you were amazing on stage, and that they were so proud of you and your achievements. They also told you that Yaku was going to surprise you with dinner tonight with him and the rest of the team, so they would be heading home. You gave them a kiss goodbye and saw them out before going to find the group of rowdy Nekoma players. 

Looking around to find the boys, many people told you that you were marvelous on stage, which made you giddy inside, being told that by strangers. 

As you spotted the bunch, the group shoved a large bouquet of roses in your arms. There were different versions of 'good job' and 'congrats' from around you. 

"You were wonderful [Name]!" Yaku praised, throwing an arm around your shoulders. 

"He's right [Last Name], you had nothing to worry about." Kenma agreed. 

You laughed and nodded, "Thank you everyone, I'm glad you liked the performance." 

"Why didn't you tell us you were playing the swan in Swan Lake?" Yamamoto exclaimed, as if he was offended. 

Since you two got close being in the same class, it probably hurt his feelings, only a little bit he would argue, "Right, um, I guess I was embarrassed... I've never played a girl before and it was really sudden. Was I at least a convincing girl with this flat chest?" You added as a joke to try to get off the subject. 

They laughed at your joke, "With makeup on you're definitely a convincing girl." Lev commented which irritated Kuroo for some reason, you thankfully didn't pick up on this. 

"Thank you Haiba-kun," You smiled, "Anyways, I'm going to go change real quick, wait for me outside?" 

With that you, you headed to the dressing rooms to do just as you said. 

\--

Yaku let you pick out the restaurant that you wanted to go to, which you were glad about. But of course you would have been grateful for wherever else you may have gone. 

You picked out a local restaurant that was a few blocks from your house, it was your safe pick since you've been there before. 

It was late, so the volleyball crew plus you, and a few scattered customers were the only ones there, meaning you didn't have to wait on a large table to fit all of you. 

When seated, and after the waitress received your drink orders, everyone started talking like it was the middle of the day, not just past ten at night. 

You sat in a booth with Yaku to your right, and Kuroo to your left, Kenma next to him, and Yamamoto and Lev across from you with the rest of the team. 

You didn't talk much since you were starving and would rather be reading the menu than thank the compliments that kept being sent your way. 

"So..." Drawled a voice from beside you, easily known as Kuroo, "What are you getting?" his chin was propped up on your shoulder as he looked at your menu with you. 

With a slight shrug, not hard enough to knock him from your shoulder, "I'm not sure, probably fish or something filling like that." 

"Hey if you're getting fish, which by the way is better than meat," You missed the annoyed grunt from your cousin, "You should try the catch of the day with me." He offered, which actually didn't seem half-bad. 

You nodded, "Okay, that sounds good," You agreed, "It's... Saba, I'm cool with that." It was kind of simple for the catch of the day, but was appealing nonetheless. 

Kuroo took your menu from you to stack with the others at the end of the table. It didn't take long for the drinks to arrive and for everyone to order their meals. 

This was a nice change to what you had back in Nagoya. You had plenty of friends through your dance company, but only a few went to the same school as you, therefore your real friend circle was small. Having this bunch or mixed personalities was nice, really nice, and definitely something you could get used to. 

With this thought, a small smile rose to your face accompanied by a warming blush. 

Since Kuroo was hyperaware of your presence all the time, he picked up on this small change in attitude. "What are you smiling about?" His voice was teasing even though he would stare at your smile all day if he could. 

You turned to him, "Because, I'm really grateful to be apart of your circle of friends, and it was really because of your Kuroo-san. If you didn't help me that first day, I probably would have been a sore thumb with only having Mori-chan as my connection to everyone." Kuroo's hand was on the booth between your bodies. You placed your hand over his and gave him a brighter smiled, "So thank you I guess for making me feel welcome." 

'Jesus-fucking-Christ, Yaku would kill me but, fuck, I want to kiss him so badly.' Kuroo thought. Besides his monotone, laid-back, and rather blunt best friend, you were the most sincere person Kuroo has ever met, and it was adorable. 

You still had your Odette make-up on, and seeing it this up-close was pretty spectacular. He always had a thing for any gender in eye-liner, and you were by far the best looking in it. 

"You're welcome I guess," Kuroo didn't like the way he sounded like he was getting choked up so he cleared his throat. 

He was going to say something else, but the food arriving pulled your hand away from Kuroo's, and thus ended the conversation there. 

There was less talking now that everyone was eating. Though, Yamamoto still found it easy to talk with his mouth full, but you just laughed at the mess he was making. 

"So I have a question [Name]," Kuroo started, leaning in closer to you to limit the number of people who overheard what he was going to ask. You glanced at him to let him know he had your attention, "How did you get your bulge to be like virtually invisible?" What, he was curious....

A devious smile curled at your lips, which was unlike you, especially for it being so late. You were't good at the playful thing when you were tried, but I guess today was an exception. Kuroo was sure the way your eyes flittered to him was definitely flirtatious. You turned your head towards him and leaned your shoulder against his, "Oh you know..." You started, eyes darting around for a moment, "The miracle of tape." 

For such a mundane, expected, and obvious answer, it was hot. Plus Kuroo fell in love with the was you looked up at him through your lashes. You were so flirting with him, and he was loving it. And then your hand was back on his, thumb brush over his knuckles, making him realize the size difference. You were driving the captain insane. 

Though Kuroo would have loved to retaliate with his own flirty remark, but you both felt eyes on you, which made you quickly shrink back against the booth, but your hand never left his. 

Kuroo looked up, and the whole team was apparently watching the interaction. "What?" He asked. 

Yamamoto had a knowing look on his face, Yaku looked slightly pissed but curious about what was going on, and Kai looked more annoyed and intrigued. 

"Although I know we would all love to watch you two eye-fuck each other," Yaku stated rather matter-of-factly. You felt your face erupt in a warm and bright blush from mortification. This was going to go on the top of your list of 'most embarrassing situations I got myself into'. "It's late and I promised your mom I wouldn't have you out passed midnight and it's already 10-till." Yaku added, it mainly being directed towards you.

"Sorry Mori-chan." You whispered and slipped on your sweater that was behind you, eyes averted away from everyone gaze. 

A pang of guilt shot through Kuroo, he didn't mean to upset you or embarrass you, he forgot you guys were in public. Though he would have loved to throw a snide remark towards Yaku, he didn't want to upset you more, no matter how cute you looked blushing. 

Everyone followed your actions and got up to leave (the bill had already been paid).

Yaku told you that since it was the weekend, his and your parents agreed for your to spend the night, if you wanted to, and Lev, Kuroo, and Kenma were staying over as well. You asked why the rest weren't coming over too, he just said that Yamamoto had to babysit his sister tomorrow and the others just opted to go home. 

You walked up front with Yamamoto and chatted, Yaku made a point to stay back with Kuroo. 

Yaku was glaring, looking livid towards Kuroo.

"Dude what." Kuroo said

"I know what you're up to," Yaku said knowing, "and I will hurt you if something happens to my cousin." oh. 

"What?" Kuroo repeated, he knew what Yaku was saying, but still needed some elaboration. 

"Though we don't get along all the time, I am willing for my cousin." Vague Yaku was kind of scary, "I know you have a thing for [Name], and I can tell he probably feels somewhat the same about you. [Name] would never openly flirt like that with anyone so you must be special." 

Hearing those words made Kuroo's stomach flop a little, was it true? 

"And the fact that he was so embarrassed proves it. Anyways, what I am trying to say," Yaku shot him another glare, "If you hurt my cousin, I will not hesitate to castrate you myself. Understood." 

'Damn, Yaku never this aggressive, he must really love [Name].' Kuroo thought but smiled with a nod, "Understood, uh, thanks I guess. [Name] is special to me as well, uh, I mean he's different to me than anyone else." He snorted before adding, "I don't think I could I would be able to hurt him if I tried." 

Yaku smiled to himself, it went unnoticed by Kuroo, that was what he needed to hear, "Good, now don't you dare try to make a fucking move on him in my house." He said, putting innuendo on the word so Kuroo would take a hint. 

"Jesus, never, at least not with other people in the same room." Kuroo replied honestly. 

Yaku rolled his eyes, "That didn't seem to stop you from undressing him with your eyes in the restaurant." He said bluntly and sped up to walk next to you. 

"Ah, it seems like you have his blessing then." Kenma said from behind Kuroo. 

Kuroo sighed, "Let's just hope what he said is true and [Name] feels the same."

\--

"Shower's free." You said as you walked into Yaku's room. It was already almost one in the morning, but there was no way you were going to bed with a full face of makeup like that. 

You were towel-drying your hair as you plopped yourself down next to Kenma to see what he was playing. Everyone had already changed into their pajamas. Your pjs consisted of a tee-shirt and a pair of old shorts that came up a few inches above your knees. 

Yaku left to go take a quick shower, leaving you and Kuroo watching Kenma on his game, and Lev being oddly quiet as he looked through a sports magazine on Yaku's bed. 

"Can I braid your hair Kozume-san?" You asked, getting bored with just watching him play, but not quite ready for bed yet. 

The said boy shrugged, "Sure if you want, just don't mess me up." 

You gasped offended, "I would never.." 

You stood on your knees behind Kenma and started doing just as you said, braiding. 

Kuroo laid on his side and watched your fingers twirl and twist Kenma's hair into a French braid, some parts on the top stuck out since his hair was just too short to make a perfect braid. You would finish a braid and then run your fingers through the twists and undo them and start a new braid. It was repetitive, but you didn't seem to mind, and Kenma looked like he enjoyed the sensation. 

Yaku was in and out of the shower in less than ten minutes and kicked Lev off his bed as soon as he returned. 

Not longer after Yaku returned, everyone started to get blankets together to get ready for bed. The four of you, excluding Yaku, were jumbled together on the floor with a piled of blankets and pillows. You laid down between Lev and Kenma, even though it seemed like Kuroo was trying to get next to you. Kenma stopped him. 

Before everyone fell asleep, they all forgot to mention how clingy Lev was in his sleep. 

\--

Kuroo was hot. Very hot and very sweaty. 

The only sound heard was panting and slicked skin against skin.

The black-haired captain had you practically bent in half as he pounded into you. You knees were pressed into the mattress on either side of your head. He wanted to test if you were really that flexible. 

"K-Kuroo-senpai-" You gasped, the hand that was covering your mouth did nothing for the sounds that were escaping you, "It's too h-hot." Kuroo watched you snake the hand that was once clenching the bed sheet between your bodies to trace where Kuroo's dick met your asshole, "It's too h-hot here." You moaned. 

"Fuck [Name]," He growled, just when he thought there wasn't anything else that could turn him on more. 

"Kuroo-senpai, Kuroo, Kuroo-" You were chanting his name like a blessing now, your voice raising an octave. 

Kuroo smirked at this, he wanted to push you over the edge chanting his name like that, he wanted to see what your face would look like, to see if it was just as beautiful as every other part of you. 

There it was. Kuroo felt your body tense and squeeze around him, you were coming. 

Just as Kuroo looked up to see your expression, his eyes met white. 

It was the ceiling. Kuroo was staring at the ceiling. 

"What the fuck..." His voice was groggy with sleep as he whispered. 

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." 

Kuroo jumped at the voice, "Fuck Kenma why are you awake." 

The younger boy just cast his a side glance, his face was illuminated by the screen of his PSP, "You still sleep talk like when you were younger." 

If you ever wanted to know what fear looked like on a 6 foot tall male, you would be looking at the expression Kuroo was making right now. Was he that loud? Did you hear what he was saying? Was he talking out his dream?

"Don't worry, you were just panting really loudly," Kenma said, "and I'm just a light sleeper, [Last Name] hasn't woken. But I would go do something about that before he does." He said gesturing with words to Kuroo's tent under the blanket. 

"Oh my god. Why me, why me.." Kuroo mumbled as he slowly peeled himself away from the warmth of the blanket to take a shameful walk to the bathroom. 

"Don't make a mess." He heard Kenma call after him as he shut the door to Yaku's bed room. 

\--

It was only six in the morning when Kuroo came back from his walk of shame, but fell back to sleep almost instantly when he laid back down. 

You woke up to Yaku and Kuroo trying to pry Lev off of where he clung to your side. Why? 

You were too tired to understand what was going on, so you just let the scene play out as you yawned and stretched. Kuroo realized you were awake instantly, but didn't say anything when he got his fill of your stomach when you stretched. 

"What is going on?" You finally asked, you trying to pull away from Lev as well. 

Yaku sighed and dropped Lev, Kuroo following and letting him fall onto the floor, "Lev is a deep-sleeper and koala combined, sorry for not warning you [Name]." 

You sat up and tried to wake the koala, "If he's asleep, and I was asleep, you should have just left him." 

Kenma smiled to himself before commenting, "Kuroo just got jealous it wasn't him." 

"KENMA." Kuroo gasped. 

A blush filled your cheeks as you managed to wiggle out of Lev's grasp. What was surprising though, when you glanced up at Kuroo as you stood, a light pink dusted his cheeks as well. 

"Um, right, I'm going to the bathroom." You mumbled before shuffling out of the room and out of that confrontation. 

Once the door shut behind you, Kuroo shot a glare at his childhood friend, "Why, why must you do this to me. I already have Yaku breathing down my neck, and now my best friend?" 

"I'm really just waiting for you to grow a pair and ask him out or something." Kenma said nonchalantly, causing Yaku to snicker behind him. 

Queue a glare show to the fellow third year. 

"Dude, for real." Yaku added to the teasing, "I mean, he is my cousin, and he deserves a man, not this scaredy cat business." 

Lev was now awake and totally engrossed in what Kuroo was going to say next. 

"You know what? I will ask him out when I want to, but if I happen to go up to him today and say, 'Hey [Name] I've had a thing for you since you ran into me in the hallway, wanna see a movie?' it would have nothing to do with you two jerks." And with that, he crossed his arms. 

And the bedroom door shut. 

Kuroo's entire body tensed. 'Fucking hell,' He thought as he slowly turned towards the noise. 

Though Kuroo was extremely embarrassed, the look on your face standing by the door made up for making a fool of himself. 

Your hands were balled by your sides, tensed, but smiling? You looked just as embarrassed as Kuroo felt, but happy. But in all honesty, you weren't sure what emotions you were going through you. 

And with a burst of sudden courage, despite everyone else in the room, you placed a hand on your hip, "I have a week hiatus before dance practice starts up again, so I'm free all week." 

Everyone's jaws hit the floor at your comment, even Kenma. They weren't exactly expecting that from you. 

"Oh and Mori-chan, I'm leaving in a bit. My mom wanted to have a congratulatory breakfast since I was stolen away for dinner last night." You said, directed towards your cousin, "So I'm going to change..." You added as you grabbed your bag and left for the bathroom again. 

"Did that really happen? Did he really say yes?" Kuroo asked to no one in particular. 

Yaku sighed, "Yes, I'm afraid so." 

Though Kuroo was still in shock, he started helping the others pick up the mess of blankets and pillows. You joined them after you changed, Kenma following and going to change as well. 

"Um," You started, fiddling with your bag since your mom was waiting for you down stairs, "This is my phone number, if you like want to text or call me with the details to our date." You handed him a slip of paper with the digits on it. "So, bye!" 

With that, you dashed out after saying good bye to everyone else. 

"If you hurt him, you're finished." Yaku threatened. 

"I would hope you would, but he's special," Kuroo was still staring at the numbers, "he's very special."


End file.
